


What is Love?

by RikiBotic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by La La Land (2016), Inspired by Music, Inspired by Rich Brian's History MV, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Past Relationship(s), Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Shorts, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikiBotic/pseuds/RikiBotic
Summary: Based on Twice's 'What is Love?' MVChapter 1: La La Land (Movie)Chapter 2: History (MV)





	1. A Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't listened to some of the musical numbers for these chapters, I highly encourage you to do so. I wrote most of these keeping the original pace in mind, meaning that the imagery is only there to show you what's happening as the song's playing (given but I found it really important while writing). Reading it without the set pace feels awkward.

“We’ve stumbled on a view,” Tobio mumbled beside him. “That’s tailor-made for two.” 

One hand was buried deep within his dress pant’s pocket. His pressed white shirt hugged his arms, flaring out at the collar where he’d undone the first three buttons. The suit’s jacket hung over his wrist.

“What a shame those two are you and me.” He pulled ahead of Shouyou, eyes fixated on the horizon. “Some other pair of guys would love this swirling sky.” He turned on his heels suddenly. Shouyou’s eyes widened in shock, taking in Tobio’s sharp blue eyes and his slight smirk. With a clear voice, he said, “But there’s only you and I, and we’ve got no shot.”

Shouyou scoffed, walking towards Tobio with a confidence he’d buried in himself throughout the evening. Tobio took a step back, his mischievous smirk only grew. And as they approached the edge of the cliff, soft music began to fill the air. 

“This could never be,” Tobio gestured between them. He leaned on the railing casually. “You’re not the type for me.”

“Really?” Shouyou cocked his eyebrow. He looked over the railing. A small band with a trumpet, piano, and a few other instruments had settled on the path below them.

“There’s not a spark insight.” Tobio glanced over his shoulder, taking in the view of the small town. “What a waste of a lovely night.” He raised his bottle of water to his lips, taking a long sip before settling on a worn bench in front of the railing. 

“You say there’s nothing here.” Shouyou pushed himself off the metal bar, circling the bench with a mock sadness in his step. “Well let’s make something clear.” He sat with his back to Tobio, his neck turned to look at the sky eyed boy. “I think I’ll be the one to make that call.” He layered honey onto his voice, teasingly turning to look forward.

“But you’ll call?” Tobio seemed to jump as he twisted his body to face Shouyou.

“And though you look so cute-” Shouyou quickly sprawled his fingers over Tobio’s chest, making the taller blush a vibrant red. Shouyou held the material for only a moment. “-In your polyester suit.”

He rose to his feet, taking a few steps back to the downwards path. “I have no idea what this is,” Tobio called after him. The man, usually the more composed of the two, stumbled over his feet. The music took a brighter turn.

“You’re right, I’d never fall for you at all.” Shouyou shrugged, Tobio chuckled quietly. “Maybe this appeals to any guy who feels there’s some chance for-” Shouyou tapped the tip of Tobio’s nose. “Romance.” 

Tobio jokingly tossed his jacket over Shouyou’s head. The ginger laughed, tugging it off and returning it to its owner’s shoulders. His coltish frame walked back to the edge of the cliff and hopped onto the railing. Tobio followed.

“But I’m frankly feeling nothing.” 

“Is that so?” Tobio stood before him, both hands resting on the cool metal while his back arched to level himself with Shouyou. Shouyou grabbed his wrists with a cat-like grin.

“Or it could be less than nothing.”

“Good to know.” Tobio pulled forward, just barely straightening his spine. “So you agree?” 

“That’s right.” Shouyou pushed his weight over the edge, the back of his thighs sliding over the railing, stopping at the bend of his knee. He let go of Tobio’s wrists, and while Tobio dove to keep him from falling, he yelled, “You guys sound great!” to the musicians below. 

When Tobio pulled him back up, the spikers arms wrapped tightly around his setter’s neck. Tobio gripped his waist, lifting him from the metal and onto the bench. Together they sighed, “What a waste of a lovely night.”

And as the music picked up, they sat on the bench. The memory of the night quickly dampening their once playful attitudes - the realization that maybe they weren’t so ‘meant for each other’ as they once thought creeping up behind them.

Shouyou rested his head on Tobio’s shoulder, a heavy breath settled in his chest. Long knotted digits slipped through his own, carrying with them a looming melancholy. Begrudgingly, he pulled away and held out his hand, stiff and cold. “Friends?” He mumbled.

A moment of passed, but Tobio took Shouyou’s hand in his own and shook, “Friends.”


	2. you fit better in my wrinkled tee

If he pulled the drawstrings just a little tighter he could pretend to disappear, but he caught Shouyou’s eye as soon as the ladder passed through the door.

“Kenma!” The younger practically threw himself into the young man’s lap. He winced, feeling the redhead's knees dig into his thighs.

“Hey, Shouyou.” Kenma nudged Shouyou off his lap. Thin fingers pulled his hoodie away from his hair. 

“You should’ve told me you were coming, I would’ve returned your hoodies.” A sharp pang shot through his chest, Shouyou didn’t seem to notice.

“No,” Kenma brushed his hair behind his ear. “Kuroo dragged me here last minute.” Shouyou laughed.

“Per usual.” The sound of the door opening caught his attention. With a bright smile on his face, he jumped off the sofa - brushing past Kenma on his way to the door. “Be right back.”

Kenma nodded passively, chewing the inside of his cheek. It must have set off Kuroo’s ‘Kenma Sense’ because the young man is almost immediately at the blond’s side.

“Hey man, are you alright?” Kuroo sat next to him. A quick glance at the door made his lips curl. He wrapped his arm around Kenma’s shoulder, letting the younger fall into his chest. “Don’t let it get to you, okay?” 

“Yeah,” Kenma sighed, breathing in the cheap, alcoholic smell of his cologne. “I’m fine.”

Kuroo huffed, “Are you sure?”

Kenma nodded. 

Glancing back, he saw Shouyou pulling an  _ Under 18 Volleyball _ hoodie over his head. It buried him in dark blue fabric, but his head still poked out to lock lips with a taller figure.

“He still looks better in my clothes, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short af but oh well

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some romance shit in the comments below


End file.
